Shuffle Challenge
by Procella
Summary: Are you bored and need a challenge that you know you'll most likely come to hate? Well I, Procella, invite you to take my shuffle writing challenge! (Details and rules inside) (I am not responsible for any personal harm that may come to you while doing this)
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I should learn to finish a story before listening to the idea fairies… fucking idea fairies XD]**

* * *

Procella walked into the room, carrying a notebook. "Alright!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now, because FFN has rules and CU is still on my ass, I have to announce the rules like this… oh wait." She snapped her fingers.

And Kenny appeared, looking very, very confused. "What the hell?!"

"Calm your tits; I just needed you here so it's technically Fanfiction." Procella snapped her fingers again, and Kenny disappeared. "Ahh… Authoress powers." Procella smiled "ANYWAYS, I have an announcement"

She turned to face the audience "Okay, so this is PROCELLA'S SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!" She smirked "And here's how it works."

"Put your mp3 on shuffle. Or media player or ipod or whateverthefuck. Now, the first song that comes up… you have to write a one-shot based on that song. Sounds simple, yes?" she paused "You… also have to do that 100 times."

She waited a moment for this to sink in. "Now, the rules" she held up a single finger "Number one, no skipping songs. No matter how lame or how embarrassing they are, no skipping." She put up a second finger "Two, each entry must be at least 1,000 words." She held up a third finger "Three, put the song and who it's by at the top of the entry, just so the entry is understandable." A fourth finger "It doesn't HAVE to be South Park… it can be any fandom." She held up her thumb, her hand open "Five, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _**PLEASE**_ TELL ME IF YOUR DOING THIS! I want to see what people can do with this challenge!"

Procella lowered her hand, cracking a grin. "And for the love of pie, HAVE FUN!" She laughed "I'm doing this myself, this chapter is just the info and guidelines." She paused for a moment "I think my first song is Uninstall by… um… okay new rule! If you don't know the artist name, you don't have to put it… BUT ONLY IF YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Procella walked off of the stage. A moment later, she ran back on. "Oh, and" she paused for breath "For entries 50 and 100, you can choose what songs to do… I'm feeling nice." She walked off stage for real this time.

* * *

**[A/N: DO IT! DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT!]**


	2. A Soldier has to be BRAVE

**[A/N: Well… I discovered this song from HetaOni… so I went and did a South Park Ao Oni AU… it's extremely similar to HetaOni but I did keep the plot moving faster, remove some parts, and change some of the time-loop rules and overall plot. …I guess you could say it was more inspired by HetaOni than it was copying the plot. **

**Um… I apologize for this. I changed my narration style like three times while writing this. **

**By the way, the mansion layout is probably terribly wrong. I was doing it from memory XD On that note, I was doing this all from memory, fuck references XD**

**I can't fight scenes, so I generally didn't.**

** So… um… warning. This is extremely fucking SAD… if you've ever watched HetaOni you'll know why… so… yeah… have fun. This is also extremely fucking long(for me)**

**I warn you again: THIS. IS. SAD. Like… hit-your-head-against-a-wall-to-feel-better sad]**

* * *

Uninstall English Cover – Unknown

* * *

.:A Soldier has to be BRAVE:.

* * *

A breeze lightly worked its way through the trees. The rustling of leaves became the soundtrack for the tall and eerie abandoned mansion. The outside walls were an off-white color, and windows were tinted dark, they were probably one-way. "So… this is it." Stan looked up at the large mansion.

"Yep." Kyle confirmed, nodding "The mansion Craig and those guys went to."

"I hope they're alright. Wendy and Butters too." Stan sighed. A week ago, Craig and his group had gone into the mansion, but didn't come back out. Wendy and Butters took it upon themselves to go looking, but Stan hadn't heard from them either. So, he had gone and gotten his friends to help him look for their other friends.

"They'll be fine" Cartman looked up at the mansion "Look at this place! They're probably just lost."

"Yeah, I guess" Stan half-heatedly agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenny shiver. "You okay over there, Kenny?" he asked. Kenny didn't really seem enthusiastic about the mansion. Which was odd for him, this seemed like the type of thing he'd be right on board with.

"Hm?" the blonde looked up sharply, indicating that he hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured, smiling. "I'm just worried about them, I suppose."

"Well, alright then." Kyle amended "Let's go." He stepped forward and opened the heavy front door, disappearing inside. Cartman was next, who was followed closely by Kenny. Stan was last one inside. As soon as he had stepped in, a large wind gust shut the door for him with a slam.

LINE

"Jesus," Stan breathed, looking around at the hallways that seemed endless "they probably _are _lost."

"Maybe we should head back…" To Stan's surprise, it was Cartman's voice who suggested this.

And, of course, Kyle would never miss such an opportunity to tease Cartman. "Scared, Fatass?" he asked with a smirke.

"No!" Cartman snapped "I'm just getting a really bad feeling."

"You're free to leave" Stan told him, not wanting a fight to break out. "We'll find them on our own."

"Screw this." Cartman snarled, heading towards the front door. "I'm going home." He grabbed the door handle and turned it. But the door didn't open. Cartman turned the handle and shoved against the door, but it still didn't open. "The hell?"

Kyle, turned towards him "What?" he asked

"The door's locked!" Cartman exclaimed, still trying to open it.

"What do you mean 'the door's locked?'" Stan asked, trying not to let the twinge of fear he had felt show in his voice.

"The door's fucking locked!" Cartman yelled, taking a step back.

"Calm down" Kyle rolled his eyes "It's probably just-"

_Smash!_ The redhead had been cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

All four of them jumped. "Holy shit!" yelled Kyle

"What was that?!" Cartman demanded, as though any of them knew the answer.

"It was probably nothing" Stan assured. "I'll go check it out" With that, he turned and began to walk down the hallway from which the sound had come.

"Be careful, Stan!" Kyle yelled after him.

Stan turned around briefly "I will be!" Before continuing

* * *

Eventually, he reached the end of the hallway to find a doorframe. He stepped into the room to find it was a kitchen. He looked around, looking for the source of the noise. Finally, his eyes landed on a broken plate on the ground. He knelt down in front of it, picking up a shard. "This must've fallen somehow… and we were so worked up" he chuckled to himself, putting the shard in his coat pocket "I'll show them this so they don't have to come back all this way."

Stan exited the room and headed back down the hallway to where his friends were.

Or where he thought they were. Cartman, Kenny and Kyle were all gone. "Guys…?" he called out nervously. No answer "This isn't funny, guys!" silence. "Fine then" he grumbled "I'll find you."

Stan turned to face the nearby stairs. "At least one of them went upstairs… I'll check up there first." He decided.

* * *

Stan looked from his left, then to his right. There were so many doors! He didn't know which one to go through first. He frowned, and then picked a random door. He walked over to it, opening it. The room inside appeared to be a bedroom. It had a large bed and a dresser, as well as a rug and a closet.

_Thump!_ Something was in the closet.

Stan cautiously approached the door to the closet, praying for the best. Slowly, he opened the door, which creaked. The sight before him was something he would've never though he'd see in his life. In the back of the closet, was Cartman, who had his arms wrapped around himself and was shaking violently. "C-Cartman?" Stan called quietly, trying not to frighten him any more than he already as.

Cartman didn't respond or even acknowledge Stan, instead he kept shaking.

"Cartman?" Stan tried again "Cartman what's got _you_ so spooked?" Stan asked, fearing the answer.

Cartman finally looked up at Stan, his blue eyes wide. "It just… came out of nowhere…" he sounded on the verge of hysterics.

"What did?" Stan asked, kneeling down in front of Cartman.

"Oh god…" Cartman held himself tighter "It probably got Kyle and Kenny."

An image of Kyle and Kenny's dead bodies flashed in Stan's mind "What got Kyle and Kenny?!" he demanded.

Cartman didn't respond, instead he was violently shaking again.

"Cartman! CARTMAN! _What got Kyle and Kenny_?!" He asked his question with an urgent force, scared out of his mind what might've happened to them.

Cartman still didn't respond.

Stan did the only thing he could think of doing, he slapped Cartman across the face "Damn it, Cartman! _Snap out of it_!" He yelled.

Cartman suddenly jumped up and back "What the hell Stan?!" He roared "What the fuck did you just slap me for?!"

Stan has never been so happy for Cartman to be pissed off in his life. "You're welcome. Now what the holy fuck happened?"

Cartman frowned "We were waiting for you to come back" he began "but… this _thing_ came out of nowhere so we all ran away. I ran upstairs and I think Kyle and Kenny ran down the other hallway. The monster didn't chase me, but I don't know what happened to Kyle or Kenny."

Stan felt his heart skip a beat. There was monster in this mansion?! _Could that be what happened to all the others…?_ He shook that thought away _No. Don't think like that._ "Can you walk?" he asked Cartman.

"I'm not hurt, Stan." Cartman answered dryly.

"Well, come on then" Said Stan, standing up. "Let's find them"

* * *

The two searched upstairs for twenty minutes. Finally, Cartman suggested they head downstairs with a kind "They're clearly not up here, dumbfuck. I bet they're downstairs. Let's go." And so, they made their way down the stairwell. They turned the corner, to find a very large monster.

It stood at about eight feet, a sick gray-purple color. It resembled a human in regards to limb placement. Its eyes were a shiny black, with no other color. It seemed alien-like, like such a monstrosity couldn't come from Earth.

Stan didn't even think, he grabbed the glass shard from his jacket and lunged at the monster. He flew through the air before landing on the monster's back. He wrapped one arm around the monster's freakishly long neck, trying to steady himself against the thrashing monster. With his other arm, he swung the glass shard into the back of the monster. It let out a pained roar, and Stan jumped off. He landed on his stomach, sliding a little on the floor. He looked up just in time to see the awful thing fleeing down the hallway, disappearing from site.

"what the holy fuck was that?!" Cartman demanded as he helped Stan to his feet.

Kyle shook his head "I have no fucking clue. All I know is that it attacked me."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Stan swore, then he noticed something. Something was missing. "Where's Kenny?"

Kyle looked to the ground "We split up on accident; I don't know where he is."

"Damn it... we better find him." Surprisingly, it was Cartman who voiced this.

Before anyone could respond or move, another voice called form the other end of the hallway, moving closer with every word. "Guys! Guys!" Kyle, Stan and Cartman looked up to see Kenny, running towards them, a bright smile on his face. "Guys!"

"Kenny!" all three of them cried in surprise.

"You're okay!" Kyle added "did you see the monster?"

"Yeah, but it was hurt so it didn't even notice me!" Kenny halted suddenly as to not crash into his friends. "But that doesn't matters! I found them! I found the others!"

Stan felt a calm, yet raging feeling of relief wash over him. They were safe. "You did?" he asked, just make sure his mind hadn't tricked him.

Kenny nodded. "Yep! Clyde, Butters, Token… all of them!" He paused for a moment, his deep blue eyes meeting Stan's softer ones. "Even Wendy."

"Where are they?" Asked Kyle.

"Downstairs in this cell-thing." Kenny answered, turning to run back there "Come on!"

* * *

Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman all ran into the room where, according to Kenny, all the others were. In the room, there was a section that was barred off, similar to a jail cell. There was small barred door leading into the barred off section. It appeared to be closed and locked. In the cell, sat the missing people. Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Token, Butters, and Wendy all looked very bored. The only ones doing anything besides sitting there were Clyde and Craig. Clyde, who was trying to balance his baseball bat on his arm, and Craig, who was inspecting the Katana he had brought.

They all stood up right away as soon as the four entered the room. "Kenny came back!" Clyde exclaimed.

"I just went to get these guys, I said I would come back" Kenny moved towards the door to the barred off area "Stand back" he warned, before pulling out a screwdriver. He got right to work on the lock, trying to pick it,

With a satisfying _click_. The door swing open. Almost automatically, Kyle pushed past Kenny and ran into the cell, Stan and Cartman trailing him. "Is anyone hurt?" Kyle asked, looking over the group.

Kenny was the only one not in the cell, and he seemed rather opposed to going into it. Instead, he pointed to the box in the back corner of the cell. "Can you get what's in there for me?"

Craig looked up to Kenny, his sharp blue eyes sparking with suspicion. "Why?" he asked

"It's the most important thing to me right now." Kenny sounded nervous, but determined "Just get it."

As soon as the box opened, the cell door shut and locked. Stan's head snapped up to face Kenny, the only one outside of the cell. And the one who had just locked everyone else inside. The raven-haired boy put his hands on the bars and shook the door, trying to jam it open. "Kenny, what the hell!?" he called.

"Are you insane?!" Wendy added.

Kenny took a step back, his eyes shadowed. "Whatever you think of me, please know I'm doing this for you guys" Before he could hear the response, he ran from the room.

"Kenny? Kenny!" Cartman called after him, his voice laced with rage.

"That's weird" Craig spoke suddenly.

"Weird isn't the word, Craig" Kyle growled.

"I meant what's in the box" Craig held up a piece of paper "It says 'Your safety'"

Token spoke everyone's thoughts "The fuck?"

"I think Kenny thinks he's protecting us" Tweek quietly theorized.

"Protecting us from what?" Stan asked. His question was answered with silence.

* * *

Outside of the mansion, three other people were searching the edges of the large house. They were spread out slightly, but not far enough to be out of earshot.

These three people are three very important people to three other people on the inside of the mansion. They were told to stay put so that they wouldn't get hurt, so that they could stay safe if anything went wrong. It was Ike's idea to not listen. Karen and Ruby simply thought it was a good idea.

"Find anything yet?" Ike called to the two girls.

Karen looked up from her searching spot "Nope!" Ruby nodded in agreement from her own searching spot.

Ike sighed "Damn… let's check around back. Maybe there's something back there." The black-haired kid paused, his face suddenly looking very serious. "Be careful" he warned "Time isn't right here."

Karen and Ruby exchanged a confused look. "What?" Karen asked,

Ike looked to them, then shook his head. "Nevermind."

Just then, a boy around their age walked up to the mansion. "What are you guys doing _here?_ This place is dangerous!"

"Um… Georgie, you're here too" Ike pointed out to the boy.

"I also don't give a shit about danger." Georgie snapped "Now answer the question."

"You know how Craig's been missing for a week?" Ike asked.

Georgie kept his eyes on Ruby as he answered the question. "Yes, what of it?"

"Well, Karen's brother, my brother and their friends went in after him." Ike explained. "That was an hour ago. The front door is locked, so we think they may be trapped inside."

Georgie's eyebrows rose. "How can I help?" he asked.

* * *

Below the mansion was a small cavern. The cavern isn't very hard to get to, and it led to a rope ladder. However, there were problems. The cavern was only lit by ancient and flickering lights, and the rope ladder was burnt in the middle, making it very weak. At the top of the rope ladder was something similar to the mouth of cave, which lead to the outside world.

Kenny looked up at the rope ladder, trying to figure out a plan to get everyone up the rope ladder without it breaking. "Maybe if Cartman went first… no, that would only weaken it" Kenny sighed a shakey breath "Damn it! I can't-"

"Kenny!" Kenny's head snapped up to the mouth of the entrance, seeing who had called his name. Ike, Karen, Ruby and that Goth kid were all crowded around the entrance.

Kenny felt cold fear take over his blood. No! They couldn't be here! What if they… Kenny shook his head. He refused to let his mind finish that question. "Get away from here!" He called up at the group. "It isn't safe."

Ike grinned "Not safe my Canadian ass!" He stood up. "Catch me."

Before Kenny could tell him not to, the Canadian jumped into the cavern. On instinct, the blonde leapt forward to catch Ike. He felt a sudden pain in his arms and back, but Ike wasn't hurt. Ike threw himself from Kenny's arms and onto his feet. He grinned at Kenny "Thanks" he gave a thumbs up.

"Ike! What the hell?!" Kenny demanded

Ike ignored him, instead he called up at his friends. "Hey! I bet he could catch you guys too!"

Kenny shook his head "Oh no. None of you are coming down here. It's bad enough Ike is down he- Ruby!" As he was speaking, Ruby had stood up and jumped herself. Kenny successfully caught her, and helped her to her feet. "Kyle and Craig are going to have my ass" Kenny deadpanned.

At the entrance, Karen nervously stood up. Trusting her brother to catch her, she jumped. Kenny rushed to catch her, not fumbling. He gently helped her to her feet, thanking god he had been able to catch all three of them.

"Hey Georgie!" Ike called up at his friend. "You coming?"

Georgie shook his head. "No fucking way!" He exclaimed. "I'm getting help!" Before anyone could respond, he ran out of site.

Kenny turned to the trio. "Alright, listen to me. This is _important_. This mansion isn't safe. Unless something happens, _stay here._ Got it?"

Karen nodded for her group. "Okay, Kenny."

Kenny nodded, before walked back down the cavern and into the main part of the mansion, praying for their safety.

Ruby turned to Ike "We're not actually staying here, are we?"

Ike smirked "Fuck no. Come on, let's find my brother."

* * *

Back in the cell, the group sat around. They were no longer bored, as they were preoccupying themselves with theories about what Kenny had done. But they were silent. The silence was broken by footsteps coming into the room.

Craig looked up, expecting to see Kenny. However, he was surprised as the sight of his sister greeted him. Before he could speak to her, she called out the door. "Hey! I found them!"

Craig bolted up and moved to the bars "Ruby? What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"Saving your ass" She answered, just as Ike and Karen ran into the room.

"Ike?! Karen?! What are you all doing here?!" Kyle asked them.

"I already told you guys." Ruby answered, annoyed "We're saving you. Why are you in here anyways?"

"Kenny's gone insane." Clyde growled.

"Didn't seem that insane to us…" Ike commented as he picked the lock. Thankful he had asked Kenny for lessons all those months ago.

"You ran into him?" Token asked.

"Briefly" The door unlocked, Ike stepped back and opened it. "He told us to stay put though, before running off himself."

"The mansion isn't safe." Craig warned "He was right to tell you to stay put, at least." His eyes fell on Ruby.

"Fuck that. If you guys are in trouble, we're helping." Ike announced. "Come on, we should find Kenny and get him to explain himself."

LINE

At first, everyone wanted to split up. But after Token voiced that that's how people get killed in every horror monster movie ever, they decided to stay together. They had found Kenny in one of the rooms on the second floor. However, the sight that greeted them was an unpleasant one.

It was the same monster as before; except it looked much larger and more muscular. Kenny was on his knees and one hand, the other hand clutching his chest, which bore a large, bloody slash. The monster was winning, it appeared. As soon as the door had swing open, the blonde had looked up.

Absolute terror flashed across his face as he saw his friends "No…" he whimpered "You were supposed to… stay safe…" Kenny's eyes slipped shut, and he fell over.

The reaction was instantaneous; Clyde and Craig automatically rushed at the large monster with their weapons. Clyde managed to bas it's head with his bat, as Craig slashed at the monster. It roared and lashed out with its arms, but Clyde and Craig were too quick. The monster, realizing it was outmatched, ran for the door, where all the others had moved aside as to not be in its warpath. Beofre the monster completely fled, it turned and faced the group "yOu WiLl NoT eScApE" it growled in a distorted voice.

"Did that thing just speak?" Cartman asked no one in particular.

"I think it said 'you will not escape'" Kyle informed.

The sound of sobbing was heard, and the group looked over to see Karen kneeling over Kenny, crying. Kenny hadn't woken up, and his chest was still bleeding slightly. Kyle rushed to his friend's side; he lifted the shirt to inspect the wound. After a few moments of tense silence, he shook his head. "His wounds are clean and scabbing… that's good." He announced "However, I don't know how much blood he lost…"

"You must be able to do something!" Stan's voice shook with concern. "Fuck, what the hell was he thinking?!"

"I can't do anything!" Kyle sounded frustrated at the truth in his exclamation. "Not without the proper supplies. I'm only in Basic Medics."

Suddenly, Kenny's body twitched, and he began to stir. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his vision coming into focus to see his friends. "What's going on?" He slowly pushed himself to sit up "Wait a second…" his face became angry and frustrated "Damn it! Damn it all to hell and back!" He yelled

"Kenny, are you-" Kyle began

Kenny cut him off, continuing his frustrated vent. "Why couldn't you stay put and stay safe? Why'd you fight?! What if you had gotten killed?!" Kenny sounded like he wanted to cry at the prospect of his friends dying.

"Kenny, you don't have a lot of room to talk" Cartman pointed out. "You could've easily died back there yourself."

"Who cares if _I_ die?" Kenny threw up his arms "It's you guys I'm worried about" his voice began to shake "God damn it… all I want is for you to stay safe."

"How?" for someone with Anxiety Disorder, Tweek spoke rather calmly.

Kenny looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "How what?" he asked.

"How did you know there would be danger? On that note, why are you so convinced we'll die?" Tweek clarified, crossing his arms.

Kenny hesitated, before giving his answer. "You wouldn't believe me."

Tweek raised an eyebrow "Try us."

Kenny was silent for a full two minutes, as if debating whether he should really tell them or not. Finally, he spoke. "I… you did die. All of you did. Multiple times." His voice sounded haunted and empty. "I should explain what's really going on…"

* * *

"The first time we went through this. I had no idea what lay ahead of us… at least, not until…"

* * *

The monster raised a spear-like tentacle, and shot it straight at Tweek. The blonde yelped in horror, and Craig dived in front of him, trying to protect him. The tentacle shot right through them both, killing them.

* * *

"I was so… scared, angry and sad."

* * *

Clyde lay on his side, his organs spilling out of the large slash that ran vertical down his body. His eyes were open, but they lacked the light of life. Blood was spilling from his wound and mouth, coating the ground around him.

* * *

"I didn't understand how this could be happening to us."

* * *

Token was breathing hard, wielding Craig's katana. He had pushed himself to the point of exhaustion, but he refused to relent. He swung at the monster with the blade, but it grabbed him and ripped him clean in half, his organs and blood bursting.

* * *

"I felt like a coward, but I still didn't do anything"

* * *

Stan sat in between the two beds, his skin a sickly pale. On the bed to his right, lay Kyle; to his left, Wendy. Both of them had their eyes shut, neither of them were breathing. Stan looked up at Kenny, Cartman and Butters with empty blue eyes. "I'm staying here… with them."

"Stan… you can't…" Kenny tried.

"I was poisoned, Kenny. I'm going to die" Stan pointed out. "I'm staying here with them until they come to get me… they're both so important to me…"

Cartman put a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Come on, leave him. He's right."

* * *

"Everyone was dying, one by one."

* * *

Cartman's skin was the same sickly pale that Stan's had been. He was lying on the ground, Kenny and Butters at his side. "Go on without me." He croaked "Get out of here, both of you!"

* * *

"I hate myself for letting you die."

* * *

Butters was trapped by tentacles, he was being pulled back into the mansion. One of his arms reached out, but as soon as Kenny reached to save him, he pulled back. "Go on, Kenny" he murmured "go be free. Free for both of us…" His disappeared into the darkness.

"Butters!" Kenny screamed, but knew he was gone.

* * *

"Finally, I was the only one left alive"

* * *

Kenny bolted out of the mansion, a single Oni after him. He made it to the gate, and the Oni stopped. Kenny turned around to face him, and it began to rain. "You lost!" he yelled, spreading his arms. "It's over!"

The Oni didn't respond

"It's… over…" Kenny began to shake as tears leaked form his eyes.

The Oni didn't respond.

Kenny muttered something "…ebck."

The Oni didn't respond

"Take me back!" He yelled "I know you have control over the time field here! Take me back so I can save them!"

The Oni finally responded "...YoU wIlL nOt SuCceEd"

"And if I do?!" Kenny yelled "I'll go through this mansion for eternity to save them!"

"YoU cAnNoT eScApE" The Oni warned.

"I will escape!" Kenny was shouting at the top of his lungs now, the wind blowing the rain onto his face "Take me back you bastard!"

"yOu LeT tHeM dIe" the Oni taunted.

"AND I'LL REDEEM MYSELF!" Kenny promised

"YoU aRe CuRsEd To WaNdEr ThIs MaNsIoN uNtIl YoU eScApE wItH tHeM" The Oni's eyes began to glow

"SO BE IT! JUST TAKE ME BACK! LET ME SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

* * *

As Kenny finished his explanation, his voice began to quaver. "I've tried everything to keep you safe." He whispered "But no matter what, I can't escape with everyone and the time loop resets itself. And the cycle is started again."

The group stared as the blonde looked down in shame. "Kenny… holy shit…" Kyle whispered

"How many times have you gone through this?" Stan asked quietly.

Kenny shook his head "I've stopped counting."

"Kenny…" Wendy started softly "We had no idea…"

"I've told you in a couple time loops." Kenny told them. "But you didn't believe me in any of them."

"I believe you" Craig voiced "We're in too serious of a situation for you to be making shit up. Also, I don't think I've ever seen you_ this_ upset."

Kenny hung his head. "All I want is to see you all make it out alive. That's why I locked you in that cell. Because I know the Onis... that's what those monsters are called, by the way... can't get through that. I was hoping I would be able to defeat the Onis and unlock the front door on my own"

"Well no offense" Clyde began "But that was a dumbass move."

Kenny's head snapped up at him "What?"

"Yeah!" Stan added. "At least together, we have a stronger chance of taking them down!"

"And then we _all_ will get out!" Kyle added. "That means you too, Kenny."

Kenny looked away. "I got you all into this in the first place… I don't deserve-"

"Don't deserve my ass!" Cartman yelled. Kenny looked up at him in surprise, causing Cartman to continue. "Do I need to write down a fucking list?! You _do_ deserve to escape with us! If anyone in this damned mansion, _you_ should escape! You're the one who has put yourself through literal hell just for the chance that we might live! If that's not the fucking epitome of a hero I don't know what is!"

"Eric…" Kenny began

Cartman kept talking "Who are you and what have you done to Kenny? Because the Kenny McCormick I know doesn't sit on his ass feel sorry for himself! He comes up with a plan and follows through. The Kenny McCormick I know finds a solution!"

Kenny looked at his friend in surprise, before his face softened into a smile. "Thanks, Eric. I needed that." The blonde pushed himself up off the ground, standing up.

"Yeah well… I'm not going to let you mope around when shit needs to be done" Cartman crossed his arms, as though denying that he had just helped someone.

The door slammed open, and the large Oni was back. It looked hungry for revenge. The group all jumped, and many of them swore.

Stan began barking out orders. "Kyle! Take everyone but Craig, Clyde and Tweek and find a safe haven of some form!"

Kyle nodded "On it! Everyone, come on."

Kenny shook his head, pulling out a pocketknife. "Hell no. I'm fighting."

Kyle sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Tweek, you're faster than any of us. Think you can outrun the Onis?"

Tweek nodded "I know I can."

"Then let's go!" Kyle lead everyone out of the room, until it was only Stan, Craig, Clyde and Kenny. The Oni didn't chase after Kyle.

"You guys ready for this?" Stan asked.

Clyde raised his baseball bat, smirking. "Let's do it!"

* * *

The Oni had fled within two minutes, but not without doing some major damage. Kenny's chest wound had reopened, but it wasn't as bad as before. And Craig and taken a particularly hard hit to his abdomen. All four of them were conscious, however.

"We… did it…" Clyde panted

Tweek burst into the room "We found one! We found a safe haven! It's upstairs and really hard to get to!"

Before any of them could respond, Craig fell to the ground, his eyes shut. "Craig!" Clyde and Kenny cried out.

Tweek rushed forward to pick up his fallen friend. He held Craig in his arms bridal style. "I'll take him back to the haven, follow me!"

* * *

Craig's vision was black. Slowly, images blurred into his eyesight. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He recognized the walls of the mansion's hallways. But he could be on any floor. In front of him was Tweek, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Butters, Stan, Cartman and himself gathered outside of a door. "This must be a vision." Craig concluded.

"He'll be okay" Stan sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "He always pulls through."

"Who?" Craig wondered aloud, then he noticed something "Wait… where's Kyle and Kenny?"

As if on cue, Kyle stepped out from the door. His eyes were downcast, and he looked solemn. "Is he…?" Clyde didn't finish his question.

Kyle looked to the ground "His wounds were too big, he lost too much blood. There was nothing more I could do."

"So… Kenny is…" Cartman sounded like he was going to cry.

"No!" butters, of all people, yelled. "You're lying! This is some sick joke! He's alright in there!"

"Butters…." Token tried

Butters ignored him. "Kenny can't be dead!"

Stan grabbed Butters by the shoulders "Butters! Butters goddamn it get ahold of yourself!"

Butters shoved Stan away "Get the _fuck off me_" Before anyone could do anything else, Butters ran into the room Kyle had stepped out from.

Craig followed suit, wondering just what this vision was trying to show him.

* * *

Kenny lay on a bed in the middle of the room. He eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. There was a lot of blood over various parts of his body. Butters approached the bed. "Oh god... oh god he wasn't lying... oh damn it Kenny..." He whispered in horror, before beginning to cry. "Why... damnit why?! You were so full of life and now... and now…" He broke off, crying harder. "It feels like my heart's been ripped out of my chest... like it died with you." Butters reached into his jacket, and pulled out a rose. "Do you remember last Valentine's day? You had gotten so many roses from so many people... and I hadn't gotten anything. So you gave all those roses to me... I kept one of those roses... hung it upside down so that it died in full bloom. I..." He paused "I carry it with me everywhere. So when I'm sad and lonely, I'm reminded that there's somebody out there who cares" Butters gently placed the rose on Kenny's chest. "I... want you to have it. Death is the saddest and loneliest of all... I want you to know I still care. I wish... I wish I could've shown you the same kindness you've shown me. You didn't deserve this Kenny... you deserved to live a long happy life. I wish I could've taken your place." Butters began to move towards the door. "Goodbye… Kenny McCormick" He whispered, before exiting the room, leaving Craig standing frozen there in silence.

* * *

Back in the safe Haven, Kyle was preparing to give Craig any medical treatment he could. "Open his shirt! Let me see his wound!" Kyle demanded, Stan complied, carefully open Craig's shirt. Kyle frowned "It must be internal bleeding." He concluded.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ruby sounded scared, like she was putting a brave face on eveyrhting but her voice.

Kyle shook his head "I can't do anything…. It's in the hands of god."

"Alright." Stan spoke, suddenly taking charge "We need to come up with a plan"

"A plan?" Clyde echoed

"Yeah," Stan confirmed "If we're gonna get out of this little slice of hell, we need a plan."

"Stay alive." Cartman grumbled.

"We need a specific plan" Stan corrected

"Maybe if we defeat all the Onis…" Clyde began

"That'd take too long" Wendy countered

"Is something controlling them?" Token asked

"Like what?" Stan questioned

"Like a master one?" Token speculated "One that fi we defeated, the others would get too scare to fight us."

"Is there one?" Stan wondered

"I don't know… Kenny?" Token turned to the blonde

Kenny paused for a moment, before answering "Yes. There is one. We've faced it in past time loops"

"Great! We can-" Stan began

Kenny cut him off "No. We can't."

"What?" Stan looked to Kenny in surprise.

"No matter what we've thrown at him, no matter what the matchup is, he's always defeated us." Kenny explained, looking away

"And by 'defeated' you mean…" Stan trailed off, leaving the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Yes." Kenny confirmed "He's ruthless and powerful."

Stan nodded, taking the information in. "What matchups worked best?"

"When we had an even team. A mix of power, speed, skill and brains."

"So who is-" Kenny cut Stan off again

"Wait a second!" Kenny whirled around to face Ike, Karen and Ruby. "I knew there was something off about this time loop! You three were able to break the time flux! You three can defeat the master Oni!"

* * *

Craig felt numb, was Kenny really dead? Even if it wasn't his time loop, it still hurt. He approached the bed where the blonde's body lay. "I… I almost can't believe" He knew talking to a dead body was pointless, but it helped. "If this is what you felt like each time you lost one of us... it's a wonder you're still sane" Craig paused "I honestly wasn't surprised that you were willing to put yourself through hell for us. That's just something you would do. Cartman's right. You're the embodiment of a hero... you try so hard to always make sure everyone you care about is safe. Completely abandoning your safety in the process, I might add. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you mean more to me than just someone to smoke with... You're a good friend, McCormick. Don't forget that." Craig sighed, before exiting the room.

He stepped into the now-empty hallway, seeing that the group had dispersed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of orange. On instinct, he raced around the corner to where it had gone. Before him, was Kenny's translucent form. "Kenny?!"

Kenny turned to him, giving Craig the most haunted look he had ever seen in his life. His eyes were dark, shadowed by his mistakes and anguish. "You're not from this time-loop, are you." It wasn't a question, he knew that Craig was from a different loop. "You're from a future time-loop… I've failed this time too." Kenny's voice sounded empty, like he didn't truly believe he would ever succeed in getting everyone out alive.

"You look so… haunted." Craig spoke quietly, unsure of how to approach Kenny.

"Seeing the deaths of your friends over and over again will do that to you." Now Kenny sounded bitter. "I need to show you something… take my hand." He held out his hand, waiting.

Craig hesitantly grabbed ahold of it, and almost instantly, they were standing outside of a door on the other end of the mansion.

"This room is immune to the time-flux" Kenny explained "It's in the upstairs region, and I don't think there's a lock on it. I'm not totally sure what's in it. I can only remember it in between time-loops. Take this info back to your time-loop… I'm not sure how it'll help… but… I just… your time-loop is different, I can sense it."

* * *

Craig woke up to a dark room. Where was he? He sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of room… there were multiple beds, as well as a table and a kitchen. This must be the safe haven Tweek mentioned before Craig blacked out. Craig looked around; everyone was asleep in a bed. He slowly moved to get off of his bed, feeling a dull but severe ache in his abdomen. He ignored it, and stood up. Near-silently, he moved to the door of the safe haven. He slowly opened it, stepped out, and then slowly shut it again. He smirked, thanking whichever deity would listen that he had the ability to do that. He knew exactly where the room had to be. He reached for his katana, removing it from its sheath. Just in case he ran into any Onis. Making his way through the mansion, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He finally reached his destination and he sheathed his sword. Craig grabbed ahold of the cold handle and slowly opened it. The room was about the size of a broom closet, making it fairly easy to see what was inside. It was bare, all except for a key that hung on a hook on the wall, and a large piece of paper on the floor. Craig took the key and pocketed it, he then squatted the pick of the piece of paper. He held it up. It was a map of the mansion. He frowned; at the very top there was a room with a red circle around it.

Before he could think about what that meant, a voice spoke behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Craig whirled around the face Wendy, who looked calm but curious. "How did you know this room would be here?"

Craig stood up and faced her. "Where you following me?" he asked

"I was standing guard and I saw you leave." Wendy explained "Now, answer my question."

"I had a vision." He explained simply.

"of?" Wendy pressed

"Of something I'll talk about once we get back to the others." Craig answered curtly, before moving past her. She didn't snap at him like he would've expected it, instead she followed him back the safe haven. They entered the room, and a force almost instantly knocked Craig off of his feet.

He prepared to fight his attacker, when he realized it wasn't an attack at all, it was a hug. And his 'attacker' was his little sister. "Ruby?"

"Don't fucking scare me like that, I hate you so much." Craig ignored the contradictory nature of Ruby's statement, and hugged her back. Ruby pulled away, rejoining her friends.

"Why were the two of you gone?" Stan questioned, looking from Wendy to Craig.

Craig took out the key and held it up, his other hand holding the map. "I found these in a room Kenny told me about." He explained

"When did I tell you about a room?" Kenny asked, confused.

"You won't remember telling me. After I blacked out, I had a vision of one of the previous time-loops." Craig explained "Kenny, you told me about the room, you also told me you can only remember the room in between time loops. In the time-loop I saw, you had died. So that's how you knew." Craig frowned "You told me the room was immune to the time flux. What does that mean?"

Kenny hesitated for a long moment. He took a deep breath "It means that if you were to be in that room when time resets itself, you would carry all memories and injuries. It also means that if you were to die in that room, you would stay dead for the next time loop."

Craig took in this information and nodded "That makes sense." He looked around "So, do we have any form of a plan of action?" he asked.

Clyde nodded "Yep! We've figured out that Karen, Ruby and Ike can defeat the master Oni, it's just a matter of getting them to-" Clyde was cut off by a knock on the door, a persistent one at that.

Stan turned to face everybody "Hide!" he whispered, and everyone dove behind things, into things and under things. Within seconds, they were all out of sight. Stan quickly and quietly moved to stand beside the door on the side of the hinges, so if it were to open, he wouldn't be seen. Slowly, he opened it.

And just when he thought nothing else could surprise him, Georgie and Bebe were standing in the door frame. Stan took in a little more breath out of surprise before moving and pulling them both in. Once they were inside, he closed and locked the door.

"What the hell?!" Stan yelled "Everyone come out of your hiding spots, it's Georgie and Bebe!" He turned back to the pair. "What the fuck are you doing here? _How did you even get in?_"

Bebe lifted her head, unafraid of Stan's frantic yelling. "We came to help you." She stated "Georgie ran into me and begged me for help. Apparently, I was the only one to believe him about where you all were."

Georgie spoke up "I said I'd get help, and this is the best I could do."

Bebe nodded "And we got in via this weird rope ladder that broke as soon as we were both on it."

A sailor that's a part time truck driver would blush at the way Kenny swore.

"I knew you were profane, Kenny… but Jesus Christ." Clyde edged away from Kenny.

"That was the only way that I knew of out of here." Kenny explained. "Other than the front door… which is locked."

Bebe looked down "Sorry…"

Kenny's face softened "It's not your fault… you didn't know. We can figure out a way to open the front door. Especially since we actually have a chance of getting out."

"I just wanted to help…" Bebe defended

"No!" Clyde exclaimed "What if you got hurt?!"

"It's a bit late to worry about that, don't you think?" Bebe pointed out

Clyde was silent for a moment, before "Then… I'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life" he promised.

Ike looked to Georgie "You came back." He stated

"I said I was going for help… of course I came back" Georgie retorted.

Ike smirked "I have got to learn to trust you, man."

"I agree." Georgie retuned the smirk

"Alright!" Stan called everyone to attention "We need to talk about the final battle. First of all, if things become too much, you are to come back here. _This is an order_. I don't care how heroic or brave you think you're being, our safety lies in numbers."

Everyone looked at him for a second, before Clyde spoke up. "Stan, if you don't wind up a leader of some sort, I will be very surprised."

Stan looked at him for a moment, before continuing "Karen, Ruby, Ike, you're going to be given every weapon we have."

"I'm joining them" Georgie volunteered. "If they go, I go."

Stan didn't seem to have the energy to argue with him, so he just said "Fine."

"Actually" Kenny spoke "We should all go, in case someone gets too injured to move on their own, or if people need backup. You said it yourself, Stan. Strength in numbers."

"So where will the battle actually happen?" Craig asked.

"Give me your map" Kenny didn't wait for him to offer it, and instead just took it out of Craig's hands. "Here" he pointed to the room that was circled. "Whoever left this, they knew their shit."

Stan nodded "Alright… weapons on the table" Craig put his katana on the table first, Kenny put his pocketknife, Clyde placed his baseball bat. Surprisingly, Bebe lay down a pistol on the table. Everyone stared at her "What?" she asked "I knew I would need a weapon." The group accepted this. Georgie lay down his own gun, but no one questioned him.

"Alright… everyone get some sleep… we're gonna need all our energy for tomorrow." Stan ordered

* * *

Kyle woke to the sound of voices. Remembering what was happening today, he jolted awake and sat up, listening to the voices.

"I'm just so scared." That was Kenny's voice

"of?" And that was Craig's

"Of Karen dying… she's immune to the time flux, so if she dies…" Kenny confessed

"She's strong, she'll make it through." Craig offered

"Aren't you worried about Ruby?" Kenny shot at him

"Of course!" Craig shot back. "But I know she can handle herself… I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

Kyle came up behind them, he had to interject "They'll both be fine." They turned around to face him. "I'm scared a shell for Ike too… but they'll be fine. They're strong, smart, skilled and fast. They _will_ win!"

"Fuck right we will!" Kyle turned around to see Ike standing there grinning like a bastard, everyone else was up as well. "We're gonna kick some Oni ass today!"

* * *

They all stood tensely outside of the door, waiting for someone to step forward and open it. The group was silent, until Craig broke it. "I have the key" He held up the key "Is everyone ready for this?" They all nodded silently.

Craig put the key into the lock hole, and opened the door. Inside, as predicted, was the master Oni. He stepped back, and Ruby, Karen, Ike and Georgie stepped forward into the room. They approached the master Oni.

"We're here to challenge you for the right to escape this mansion" Ike spoke with confidence, his voice not wavering or faltering.

The master Oni's image suddenly flicked, like he was but a hologram. The master Oni broke down into four, one in each corner of the room.

The group fell easily into teams. Ike, Karen, Ruby and Georgie took the largest one in the northeast corner of the room. Kenny, Cartman, Stan and Kyle went for the second largest in the southeast corner. Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token went for the third largest in the southwest corner. And finally, Butters, Wendy and Bebe went for the smallest one in the northwest corner.

Kenny's group went for the attack all at one method. Kenny launched himself at the Oni while Stan and Kyle went in for various kicks and hits, and Cartman finished it off by tackling the monster. They pushed it into the corner. Their combined weight managed to crush it; however it simply vanished after they had defeated it.

Tweek's group decided to be tactical, Tweek used his speed to confuse the monster about where he might hit, while Clyde and Craig actually delivered the hits. In the end, Token dealt the final blow with a jumping roadhouse kick to the monster's skull; it began to bleed before also vanishing.

Wendy, Bebe, and Butters had the easiest time, as they dealt with the smallest Oni. A simple yet powerful kick from all three of them at once made it vanish

Ike's group had fought with the weapons they had brought. Georgie shot a single bullet at the monster, while Ruby slashed at it with her Katana, cutting up it's flesh. Karen hit it with the baseball bat, and Ike fired at it with the other gun. This Oni also vanished.

Ike frowned "That was too easy" He noted, looking around

"yOu ArE cOrReCt." A voice growled. It came from everywhere at once, and from nowhere. There was no distance or direction to it, it just seemed to emulate from the very walls of the mansion

Slowly, a new figure materialized into existence before them It was like the other Onis, but this one was much bigger. It also had spear-like tentacles growing out of it's back, and razor-sharp teeth. "i WiLl EnJoY tHiS" it growled, before lunging at Ike's fighting group

"Stand down!" Stan ordered the rest "This is for them and them only"

Ruby jumped up to meet the Oni with the sharpened blade of the katana, she slashed out at it's face. The Oni curled back, crying out in pain. "YoU sHaLl PaY!" It threatened, lashing out one of it's tentacles at the blade, grabbing ahold of it and trying to take it from her grip. However, Ruby had an iron grip and Karen had a baseball bat. The brown-haired girl swung violently at the tentacle, hitting it square on. The monster retracted it's tentacle, roaring with fury.

Ike made his orders to his group quick and clear "Everyone, use your most powerful attacks! _Now__!" _With that, he began firing his gun at the monster rapidly, not caring to aim. Georgie did the same, moving to stand near his friend. Karen and Ruby nodded at each other before lunging at the monster side by side. They both hit the same place, just as two bullets fired there. The very center of the Oni's head.

The Oni stepped back. "NoOoOoOoOo..." It roared, vanishing.

But before Ike could celebrate, he saw his vision god black and he felt himself hitting the ground. The last thing he heard was someone cry out "NO!"

* * *

Ike stood against a white background. Here, there was nothing. Next to him on his left was Ruby, to her left was Karen, and Georgie was on the other end. They all looked ahead, wondering what could have brought them here.

Ruby broke the never-ending silence "Did we die?"

"No" Something answered. They looked up to see several figures forming in front of them.

Ike took one look at them and knew exactly who they were. They were the ghosts of all the past time loops. There were the ghosts of those that have died in past time loops, each with their own scars and injuries. Some of them weren't even complete people, missing arms and legs. The most striking thing about them, though, was the fact that none of them had irises or pupils.

"You have succeeded. You are now able to escape the mansion." they all spoke at once in a strange yet divine tone

"We succeeded?" Karen echoed

"Yes. When the Oni vanished, it left behind the key to the front door." They spoke "We are the forgotten memories of those lost." Ike's eyes widened, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. "Isaac Broflovski, Karen McCormick, Ruby Tucker, and George Ives, we hereby grant you the memories of past time loops, give them to the heroes of the present time-loop." The eyes of the memories began to glow.

Ike felt a strange sensation wash over him, he was gaining knowledge and learning. Almost as soon as it had come though, it was over.

"Isaac" They spoke "You have received the forgotten memories of Kyle Broflovski and Tweek Tweak." Ike nodded, speechless. He could _feel_ the memories there, tainting his brain.

"Karen," The spoke "You have received the forgotten memories of Kenneth McCormick, Leopold Stotch and Eric Cartman." Karen took in a deep breath, willing herself to ignore the temptation to call upon the memories.

"Ruby." They spoke "You have received the forgotten memories of Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan." Ruby held her head high, facing them with confidence.

"George." They spoke "You have received the forgotten memories of Stanley Marsh, Token Black, and Wendy Testaburger." Georgie nodded, and everything faded to white

* * *

When Ike woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, lying on his back. He was on top of the sheets, and he felt sore. He slowly sat up, trying to figure out if it had all been a dream or not. He looked to his left, in the bed next to him was Georgie, also laying on his back. Next to Gerogie, Karen, and next to Karen, Ruby. They were all still asleep. The second thing he noticed, is that they were back in the haven.

He got up from his bed and looked over his friend's forms. They were still, and if Ike didn't know any better, he'd think they're dead. He felt a pang of fear run through his veins at the thought. Ike moved to stand over Georgie, trying to see if he was breathing or not.

"Touch me and I swear I'll kill you" Georgie opened one eye, glaring up at Ike. "What the hell are you doing anyways?"

"I was seeing if you were alive!" Ike defended, before relaxing. "...Was it all a dream?" he asked softly.

Georgie sat up. "No. I don't think it was. We succeeded..." He looked over at Karen and Ruby "...Please don't tell me..." he whispered, fear in his voice.

Ike shook his head "I don't know... I'll check" He moved over to stand in between Karen's bed and Ruby's bed. "Ruby?" he called to her softly "Karen?"

Ike thanked every god he knew of when they opened their eyes. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jesus Ike" Ruby remarked, standing up "Look like you dodged a bullet a little less."

Ike opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of crying. It wasn't coming any of them.

Karen shot a questioning look at Ike, who simply shrugged. The sound of crying continued. There were no words, just sobbing. Ike lifted a finger to his lips to indicate to his friends to be quiet. He peaked around the wall to see what was wrong.

The rest of the group was sitting around the table, and they all looked terribly upset. Kenny had his head down, but it was obvious he was crying. Craig was not better. He wasn't sobbing, but he was clearly in a lot of emotional pain. Kyle seemed bad too, he wasn't crying, but he was staring at the table like it had just delivered the news of his brother's death. Those three were the worse off, everyone else was also crying, but they didn't seem as pain-ridden.

"What happened?" He called to them. "Is everyone okay?" He stepped out from behind the wall, leaving Ruby, Karen and Georgie out

Eleven heads snapped up, twenty-two sets of eyes stared, and all mouths uttered a single word. _"Ike?"_

Ike's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "um… yeah?"

Kyle bolted up so fast that his chair fell over. He speed over to his brother and trapped him in a tight hug. It was then that Kyle began to cry.

Ike, confused, slowly hugged his brother back. "Um, are you okay, Kyle?" The confusion didn't mask the concern in his voice.

"You're alive." Kyle whispered "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive."

"Yeah, I'm alive…" Ike confirmed.

Karen, Ruby, and Georgie, getting a hint, also stepped out from behind a wall. Ike blinked, and Kenny and Craig had hug-tackled their respective sisters. Both were still crying, but neither of them said anything.

"Okay, can I ask what the hell is going on?!" Georgie demanded.

Kyle pulled away from Ike and faced the four of them. "You... died." Kyle whispered "None of you had a pulse"

The four friends exchanged a look of worry and confusion, before Ruby spoke "We were dead?"

Kyle nodded "That's why we were crying... we thought we had lost you."

Ike stared at the ground for a moment "Kyle." He addressed his brother "Can I try something?"

Kyle's green eyes flashed with confusion, but he nodded. "Okay"

"This is going to seem weird" Ike confessed, placing one hand on his brother's forehead, and the other over his heart.

A second later, Kyle jumped away from Ike, his eyes wide "W-What was that? Why do I feel...? Why can I remember...?"

"While we were apparently dead" Ike began "The spirits, or memories, came to us. They gave us the memories of past time-loops to give to you. They told us that you deserve to know."

"We were all granted memories" Karen expanded. "Ike was granted the memories of Kyle and Tweek, Ruby was given the memories of Craig and Clyde, Georgie was given the memories of Stan, Token, and Wendy. And I was given the memories of Kenny, Butters and Carmtan."

"I just gave Kyle his." Ike explained, gesturing to his shaking brother. "And if Tweek would come over here, I can give him his too."

Tweek nodded and stood up, walking over to Ike. He looked to Kyle, seeing his reaction, then looked back to Ike, silently giving him permission. Ike did the same thing to Tweek as he did to Kyle, a hand on his head, and hand on his heart. A second later, Tweek stepped away, looking petrified.

Ike stepped back and Ruby stepped forward "Craig," she addressed, before doing just as Ike had done. Craig took a couple seconds longer, before stepping away, looking dazed. "Clyde?" the brown-haired man stood up and Ruby repeated the process. When Clyde stepped away, he looked at each person wildly, in disbelief they were each alive.

Gerogie looked over at Wendy, Stan and Cartman. "Come on"

The three stood up and made their way over to him. Georgie gave them their memories, and the reactions were all different. Token became angry, a silent rage shadowing his face. Wendy's face became haunted, sorrowful, and Stan's face remained neutral, but you could certainly tell that he had received the memories, as his gaze kept moving form Kyle to Wendy and back again.

Karen looked over at Kenny, Butters, and Cartman, nodding for them to come to her. She gave the memories to Butters and Cartman first, before turning to her brother.

"I'm ready" He told her.

Karen nodded and placed a hand on his head, and a hand on his heart. Kenny closed his eyes, and the memories were transferred. The blonde took a dizzy step back, his eyes wide. "Holy shit" he breathed "I knew we went through a lot… but… fuck."

"It's kind of interesting to me" Kyle voiced "To see everyone react in different situations… it reveals a lot about who they really are, you know?" Kyle turned to Cartman. "Like I never would have guessed that you're so good with strategy." He turned to Butters "Or that you could be so brave." Kyle paused "We're… kind of a fucked up group of people, yet that seems to be what kept us going."

The group all shared a collective smile. "It's time to get out of here." Token announced, taking a key from his pocket. He stared at it in the palm of his hand for moment, before turning to Kenny and holding the key out to him. "I think you should have the honors."

Kenny's eyebrows shot up "What?"

"You should be the one to unlock the door, you deserve it." Token explained.

Kenny looked around at the group "Are you sure?"

"Of course he's sure!" Stan interjected. "Kenny, you were the one that made it possible for us to get out of this mansion alive. If anyone in this room deserves to unlock the door, it's you."

Kenny stared at the key for another moment, before smiling and taking it. "Let's go."

* * *

The group had wandered downstairs in silence filled with things to say. But sometimes, words just aren't enough, and all you truly need to is a mutual understand of emotions. They all arrived at the base of the stairs, but Kenny, who had been leading them, froze.

In front of the front dorr was the master Oni, expect he didn't look nearly as powerful or deadly. In fact, he looked frail and pitiful. He looked at Kenny dead in the eyes "i AcCePt DeFeAt" He growled in that strange voice, before walking away from the front door and down the hallway.

Kenny stared after for a moment, before walking towards the front door. He took the key into his hand, and inserted it into the lockhole. There was a click, and the door swung open. The cool air of the outside rushed in, along with the smell of rain. Kenny took in a deep breath of it, thanking god for the fresh air.

Kenny took a step outside, and the first thing he noticed is that is was in fact raining. It seemed almost unreal, like his mind was mocking him with the idea that he might've escaped when in reality we was still trapped.

Yet the cold of the rain told him with was real, and he welcomed it.

He moved away from the front door and gave the others room to get outside.

Kenny watched them as their faces lit up with the joy and hope of escaping, and he felt water on his cheeks. He was crying.

Kenny, in a near-delirious state, began to laugh. The others looked at him for a moment, before they began to laugh too.

They did it. They had escaped. They had fled the godforsaken mansion, and they were happy.

Kenny, still laughing and crying, felt a single thought escape his heart and into his brain. _I kept them safe._

* * *

**[A/N: Not gonna lie, I was getting really lazy towards the end, I just really wanted this DONE. I didn't want to put up the rules chapter without this...**

**How long did it take me to writ this? Well... the shuffle challenge idea came to me around the first couple of chapters of Face Down. I actually started writing in January... this took me almost two months to write.**

**AND JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IT'S ALMOST AS LONG AS FACE DOWN. IS THIS A GOOD OR BAD THING?**

**It's 10,800-ish words, and Face Down is just over 11,00**

**Well, that took away my writing energy for the week, expect to hear from me next week, when I'm on vacation.]**


End file.
